


Work Out Day

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Gym Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: Junhoe was surprised at how quickly he wanted to devour this man, who is a few hours ago he only knew existed as a guy who kept staring at him.





	Work Out Day

Junhoe noticed a guy staring at him through the full length mirrors he stared back sure that the guy would look away now that he had been caught staring but the guy just looked him up and down with a smirk.

"What is that guy’s problem?" Junhoe thought as he grabbed his drink bottle and took a big gulp.

Junhoe grabbed his towel and walked to the shower room. 

His body felt like jelly but the rush of endorphins had kicked in and he felt good. He walked to his locker and pulled out his shower bag.   
He quickly removed his gym shoes, sock and black shorts. Wrapping his towel around his waist he walked into the empty shower room.   
He quickly found an empty cubicle and placed his shower gel on the dividing partition.   
The cool water felt glorious over his aching muscles; soon his all wet. 

"Um.. Sorry, could I borrow some of your shower gel, I forgot mine." A deep raspy voice asked from behind. 

Junhoe turned around, it was the guy who kept staring at him,   
now that he could see him up close he realized that he had seen him on three separate nights this week alone,   
always watching him but looking away when he was caught, he wondered why tonight he didn't look away. 

"Sure," Junhoe said with a lingering stare, he wanted to let him know that he was aware of all the looks he had been receiving. 

"Thanks, my name is Jiwon by the way." 

"Junhoe"

Jiwon walked into the next cubicle and turned on the shower. 

"So you live around here?" He asked as he wet his lilac hair.

 

"Yeah" Junhoeanswered as he watched him as he lathered in the shampoo, his body was extremely defined and muscular.   
His whole body was smooth. He placed Jiwom to be about 5' 9, a bit shorter than his hulking 6'0.   
His facial features were strong and his jaw line? oh God. 

To Junhoe he looked like a Prince. He leaned over quickly and glanced down at his perfectly round bubble butt.   
The suds cascaded down between his cheeks, foaming in his crack. 

He quickly looked away as Jiwon rubbed the shampoo into his arm pit, his bicep bulging.  
Junhoe tried his best to keep eye contact but he couldn't help it, he quickly glanced at Jiwon's cock.  
His pubes were tightly shaved and his balls hung loose. 

When his eyes darted back up, Jiwon had a knowing smirk on his face.   
"So what do you say. Coffee?? My treat." Jiwon said  
"Uh, OK." Junhoe replied. "I will wait for you in the locker room."

Yes. Junhoe was too easy like that.

“Wait” Jiwon said.

Junhoe turned around facing Jiwon he grabbed his bicep with one hand and with his other planted his splayed palm against his chunky ass and pulled him closer,   
taking a deep breath through his nose. drinking in the smell of shampoo and sweat from the walk home.   
He looked into Jiwon's brown eyes briefly before planting a sloppy kiss on his full lips.   
Jiwon responded in kind, kissing deep and passionately, his hand running up Junhoe's back. 

He pushed him back against the wall. Their tongues were lapping against each other, deep manly moans emanating from them both.   
Junhoe squeezed Jiwon's ass forcefully, each hand cupping a buttock, pulling his hips to his own. Lust had completely consumed him;   
he was surprised at how quickly he wanted to devour this man, who until a few hours ago he only knew existed as a guy who kept staring at him. 

As Jiwon continued to probe his mouth with his tongue he realized fully how much he actually missed the contact of another man.   
He slowly moved his hands from Jiwon's ass and snaked them slowly up his lower back, the smoothness ignited a fire in Junhoe, his kissing and moaning became more feral. 

He placed his two fingers between Jiwon's cracks and found his tight entrance. He slowly pressed against it and moved in a circular motion.   
Jiwon's breath caught, their lips remained clasped together, he was practically panting into his Junhoes' mouth. 

"Fuck!" He whispered. 

Junhoe didn't wait for any more words, he began to slowly lick Jiwon's lips, placing quick, gently kisses as he traced his jaw line back to his ears.   
He playfully nibbled on his lobe, taking in his manly scent. Jiwon's asshole was moving in and out against the pads of his fingers.   
Jiwon's face was now between Junhoes' broad shoulder and neck, he traced the outline of his neck tattoo with his lips. 

His eyes closed tightly, all of his focus was on the pleasure he was getting from having his asshole massaged. 

He couldn't believe he was fooling around with the guy he fancied from the gym. 

He pulled his body away slowly, He looked at Junhoe in the eyes and smiled.   
Junhoe smiled back, resting his fore head against his, his fingers moving away from his hoop and slowly around to his front, he grabbed Jiwon’s cock and gently massage it.

 

"Damn," He muttered, "Someone came to play." 

Jiwon bit his lower lip and smirked before slowly sinking to his knees. 

Junhoe tossed his head back as Jiwon slowly began to rub his dick,using his lips to stroke the shaft, 

Junhoes' scent was driving him mad, it was a mixture of sweat and shower gel.   
He took it in all its glory. At the head of his cock was a dark brown helmet, the shaft was thick and less brown, his ball sack had contracted, extenuating his big bollocks. 

Jiwon slowly wrapped his full lips around the tip, sucking it gently. His tongue was fanning the piss slit, spreading the pre cum all around the eye. 

Savoring the salty taste.

He chanced a look up at Junhoe. He was rubbing his pecks as he returned the stare.   
Eagerness and anticipation etched across his face. Jiwon smirked up at him before taking all of his shaft in his mouth,   
Junhoes' helmet glided across the roof of his mouth before hitting the back of his throat. He wasn't used to having a dick this thick in his mouth.   
He took it back out and began to jerk it with his hand, spitting constantly to get it all wet before he attempted to swallow it again. 

"Fucking hell." Junhoe moaned, placing a hand on the back of Jiwon's head and guiding him back to his cock. 

He continued to jerk the shaft, pulling more and more of him into his mouth with every downward thrust. 

He went all the way to the base and exhaled, his jaw was beginning to hurt but there was no way he was finished. 

He slowly extended his tongue and lightly lapped at Junhoes' ball sack. They gave a little jolt at the sensation.   
Junhoe was forcing more of his prick down his throat now. 

Jiwon reached around and grabbed Junhoes' beefy ass, digging his fingers in to the fleshy mound, before he spanked it.   
The loud smack resonated in the air.

Junhoe looked down at Jiwon bobbing up and down his cock, he couldn't believe this was happening.   
Jiwon had brilliant oral skills, if his dick wasn't in his mouth, he was either kissing, licking or spitting on it.   
"Yes, make that fucker sloppy." He moaned as he rubbed his nipples through his singlet.

He stared into Jiwon's eyes as he placed his full lips around his helmet and slowly took him inch by inch into his mouth, their eye contact never broke. 

He took all of him, head to base, again and again, slurping each time his head hit the back of his throat. 

Jiwon stood up kissing Junhoe’s neck , sucking it and leaving a red and violet marks like it was his own territory.  
"You have a fucking beautiful body." Jiwon commented, admiring his flawless skin and sculpted leg muscles. 

Jiwon couldn't contain himself anymore, the sight of his tight opening was making his mouth water and his cock throb.   
He spat on his fingers and wiped them against his hole.

"Fuck Jiwon!" Junhoe moaned, spreading his legs even more as he arched his back. 

Junhoe's whole body felt weak, Jiwons' hot breath was making all of his nerve endings tingle. 

He was practically pissing pre cum, he could feel warm drops that had flecked onto his thigh, 

all of his former hook ups were either grossed out by the excess of fluid he produced before sex or extra turned on by the river of juice that oozed from his dick. 

Suddenly they heard someone entered the shower room.

"Let's shower agin," Jiwon wisphered, looking over his shoulder as Junhoes' hulking frame rose.

"Sounds good to me. I don't have shower gel though, some muscle god stole my last bottle and never gave it back."   
He said with a smirk before planting a firm slap on Jiwon's ass.


End file.
